goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures of lydia deetz in Kablammy World chapter 1
A citv movie telling the story Transcript Ernie: but notices the audience Hi there everybody! Welcome to the movie! Hey, we're so glad you came! Now this movie... comes in, with a shower headress and a towel Bert: Ernie! Listen, Ernie. I'm going to take a shower. Have you seen my anti-bacterial soap? Ernie: Uh, no Bert. I haven't Bet: Oh. comes back to us Ernie: Now, this movie you're all about to see is all about, Lydia deetz from the cartoon, beetlejuice. Bert: Who are you talking to? Ernie: The audience, Bert. They're right here. Bert: Huh? Ernie: See? Bert: gasps Wow! Look at all those people! Hey, nice cardigan. with Ernie Ernie: Now, in this movie, Lydia deetz is going to ask for your help. She wants you to talk and play along. Bert: Uh, how do we start? Ernie: It's easy. Just count backwards from 10. Bert: OK! Ernie: You see, Bert. That's how you start a movie, Bert. Bert: Oh! Ernie: Can you all help us count backwards from ten? Kids in Audience: Yeah! Ernie: Ready? Yell real loud! countdown, looking similar to the classic SMPTE film leader comes on Ernie, Bert, kids in Audience: Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! background turns into a cloudy scenery Ernie: Do you think you going to put some clothes on now? Bert: What? notices, and screams. He runs away Ernie: Enjoy the movie, everybody. We hope this film includes me and bert title comes on. The camera goes to Lydia’s apartment where she is sleeping. A cuckoo-clock's hatch opens. But instead of the usual 1-12 repeating cuckoo sounds... Cuckoo bird: WAKE UP! Lydia: Aaah! out of bed I’m up! I’m up! I’m... the audience Wow! Hello, everybody. I am lydia deetz (Lydia turned on the tv, morning song from what a wonderful day plays) Lydia: i’m Ready for today! (lydia got her hat and she went to citv studios) (at citv studios) Stephen mulhern: hello lydia, welcome to citv! lydia: thank you mr mulhern Danielle nicholls: you can put your bag down and walk to the studio sets you wanna be in (at mr bean the animated series studio set) Mr bean: oh hello! I’m mr bean, and you are? lydia: lydia deetz! mr bean: nice to meet you, and hey, teddy likes to see you lydia deetz: aw! He’s so cute! (at Pokemon sun and moon the series studio set) Professor kukui: okay class, today we will... Lydia deetz! Where did you come from? Lydia deetz: I came all the way from Warner bros studio professor kukui: class, meet lydia, she is a cartoon character from beetlejuice (after meeting all citv stars) professor kukui: Hey lydia, I got to tell you a little secret lydia deetz: what’s that? professor kukui: remember lydia deetz: you know under the Alolan sun, AKA the theme from Pokémon Sun and Moon series? professor kukui: yep lydia deetz: ok mr kukui, let er rip! Ash ketchum: ok Professor, after three! One, two, three! Professor Kukui: I could get used to this heat on my skin I can feel everyday (lydia deetz: Oh, yeah!) I'm a little bit stronger I only wish each day was longer, yeah! (Lillie: yes sir!) Now we're having fun in the sun, the Alolan sun (Lana, kiawe and mallow: Yes! week after week It's just like we're on vacation, yeah! (Sophocles: give us a big finish!) Our journeys begun friends til the end (Lydia deetz: yes!) Number one's our destination under the Alolan sun (ash Ketchum, Lillie, Lana, mallow, Sophocles And kiawe: bring it home kukui!) Pokemon! lydia deetz: THAT WAS GREAT! WOO! professor kukui: THANK YOU CITV STUDIOS, GOODNIGHT!! (at the Clarissa Explains it all set, the darlings are setting up the movie theater) sam: Yo lydia, what if you star in the next film professor kukui: Hey! What about me? clarissa: are you in the next film? professor kukui: yep clarissa: now, remember, lunchtime from what a wonderful day can be heard at the movies K.C Cooper: And for me and Ernie Cooper, we’re going to star in it clarissa: so, we’re gonna call it, trouble at the movies (the purple hand gang and the secret club came) lydia: EEK! Its a horrid boy professor kukui: no need to threat (minutes later) sam: trouble at the movies, Take one clarissa: and, action! ferguson: ok, we got have seats left lydia: exscuse me, (gasps) what, horrid boy? What are you up to now? (what a wonderful day starts) Lydia deetz: YUCK! horrid Henry: i’m Henry, horrid Henry! lydia deetz: what are you doing? horrid Henry: taping my fingers lydia deetz: what are you up to now? horrid Henry: haircut! lydia deetz: I don’t wanna haircut (Minutes later) clarissa: And Cut! Thanks everyone! (everyone leaves, but the screen becomes a wormhole) lydia deetz: uh! Wait a second, is that a wormhole? (Flies away) WHEEEEEE! Ferguson: have a nice trip (lydia deetz is how at kablammy world) lydia deetz: how did I came here? henry: hello lydia, i’m Henry june: And i’m June, welcome to kablam! lydia deetz: thanks